


Shadow

by maturefetus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Stalking, zetsaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturefetus/pseuds/maturefetus
Summary: In which Sakura has a shadow that gives her gifts until he finally reveals himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you need to catch up on assignments but you need to fit in a little time to sin am I right??

 

**shadow** __(n)  
__/shăd′ō/  
1\. an inseparable attendant or companion.

* * *

 

Sakura Haruno, medic kunoichi of the Leaf, had a shadow, and she knew nothing of it. Not once has she noticed his wandering amber orbs. To him, that's alright. Though he craved to get her attention, never would he dare to step out of the shroud of darkness as he dreaded to see her face when she sees him. Horror, disgust, panic. He thought of every negative feeling she could possibly feel upon coming face to face with him. It wasn't uncommon for one to simply run away from him in fear. He should be feared. It would be unusual for one not to be afraid. Then again, most didn’t live long after catching a sight of him.

Zetsu appreciated everything about her: her radiant green eyes, her luscious pink locks, and her petite figure. There was not a single thing she would do without grace. She was a perfect being in Zetsu’s mind, and he craved to someday reach a hand out and see if her skin is as soft as it looks.

Zetsu grew content listening to her ramble over what to cook for dinner, what to pack for a mission, or even what to wear for the next day. On occasions, she would complain about the Kyuubi boy, which pissed him off to no end. Zetsu could very easily just snatch the blond up one night, but that would risk losing his cherry blossom. He did not want that.

He started to learn Sakura’s likes and interests. From her favorite color, to her favorite food, to her favorite film, he knew so much about her in only a couple of weeks.

If he were to ever reveal himself, he wanted to be able to please and impress her to the best of his ability. To start, Zetsu began to leave small bundles of roses of different colors in a vase on the table in Sakura’s kitchen, where there were previously wilting assorted flowers. More specifically, Zetsu left roses, her favorite, a new color every week. For the first time, he placed half a dozen coral colored roses in the vase. Since he was not yet ready to show himself, Zetsu chose to speak with flowers. The coral color of the roses shows that he is somewhat enthusiastic to get to know her and, in the future, wanting to spend time with her.

The moment Zetsu heard a key touch the doorknob from the outside, he morphed into the wooden floor. The cherry blossom walked in. The first thing Sakura notice upon entering the house was there were newly cut roses in the vase. Her eyes widened with shock. The flowers she had left there were weeks old and obviously neglected.

“Now, who would break into my house to give me flowers?” she questioned, the surprised look she once had melted into a gentle smile. 

During the following few weeks, Sakura’s mood at home was noticeably lifted. The impact of Zetsu’s simple gesture of flower delivery satisfied him.

A happy cherry blossom was a happy Zetsu.

The fourth time Zetsu delivered roses, a new vase was present. This vase was on top of her dresser. He was not sure if he should fill this one as well; the cherry blossom may have a purpose for it. Zetsu decided to leave it. He strided out of her room, suddenly feeling guilty for snooping in a room other than the main rooms. Placing the new lavender roses in the vase and throwing out the previous roses, he then set off to see what the cherry blossom was up to this warm afternoon. 

The sun was just beginning to set and the wind was calm when Zetsu found the unique pink headed kunoichi he was searching for. She was in the outskirts of the village, beyond the gates and in a nearby forest. Her face hosted a peculiar look, a look one would have when searching for something important. He was unsure what is was, but her urgent look filled him with curiosity. Sakura continued farther, going deeper into the forest. Eventually, she reached a bush. A rose bush to be more specific. 

‘ _ For me? _ ’ he thought. ‘ **_Probably not,_ ** ’ his other side criticized.

Zetsu still wanted to believe that these roses she was cutting from the bush would be for him. That she wanted to return the deed. He thought of just extending has hand and touching her shoulder. That thought almost became reality as he stepped out from the tree he was morphed into. The pressure of his step caused a scruffing noise against the ground. He cringed the moment he heard it and immediately realized he was no longer hidden.

Sakura’s neck whipped around at the noise. “Who’s there?”

Zetsu disappeared into the ground before her head could make the full turn. His stomach began to do flips as anxiety flared up. He wasn’t sure what to do. He could speak up and possibly face her, or he could just keep doing what he has been doing: nothing.

“I’m not screwing around, I know you’re here somewhere!” Her voice was strong. If he could see her face, he’s sure she would be glaring all around her, with hands balled into fists at her sides ready to swing.

Zetsu knew that she was no fool. He could not hide forever, and he knew that from day one. Grinding his teeth, with each millisecond seeming to drag on much longer than it should, he released the Mayfly, stepping in front of her.

Sakura noticeably tensed the moment he showed himself, letting out a small astonished noise. Her eyes widened as she became aware of the Akatsuki cloak he wore.

“You’re-!” was the most that Sakura could get out. She was too unnerved to get more words out. Coming up close with an Akatsuki member was not what she expected. Especially one as intimidating as Zetsu.

Neither of them spoke or moved for a long minute. Their eyes met, jade meeting gold.

Sakura thickly swallowed. “What do you want?” she demanded in a low voice.

“I’ve been watching you for a while,” Zetsu murmured. “You’re quite fascinating, Sakura.” He ended the last sentence with a welcoming smile.

To Sakura, that smile was far from welcoming. She studied the rest of him beyond the eyes and cloak. His plant-like appendages was a dead giveaway that he was not completely human. Her eyes traveled back to his face. Black and white, split evenly through the middle. Everything about him was eerie to her.

Sakura then ran. She ran back towards the village as quickly as she could. ‘ _ It was a mistake to come out tonight. I knew something didn’t feel right _ .’ Eventually, she realized he was not following her, so she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. Sakura took deep breaths, attempting to release the tension.

Her mind couldn’t rest. Her thoughts were racing through multiple questions. Mainly pertaining to just how long has he been watching her. During the recent weeks, Sakura sometimes had the suspicion that someone was watching her. She did not expect it to be anything beyond her occasional paranoia. 

‘ _ Finally _ ,’ Sakura thought as her apartment came into her sight. When she stepped inside, Sakura noticed the fresh roses in the vase. Looking at the lavender flowers eased her mind.

Someday, she hoped to figure out who this admirer of hers is. They deserved her thanks.  


* * *

“ **You’re a goddamn idiot** ,” his black side mumbled.

“Wouldn’t that make you one too?” They were both speechless at that.

Zetsu avoided the cherry blossom at all costs after the incident. Granted, he did not make the best approach to introducing himself, but he was still filled with anguish over the entire thing. Neither side of Zetsu knew how to act or express themselves in that situation.

Never had he shown any interest in anyone to this degree, let alone develop feelings. It was downright puzzling to him. Such feelings are new. The idea of love was foreign to him, and he almost considered it unnecessary and a nuisance. What does make it worth it is seeing the cherry blossom happy. However, showing himself  _ did not _ do that. 

It was hard forcing himself to not visit her. It had become such a habit that not doing so bothered him. Zetsu didn’t know how long he could keep it up before he slips.  


* * *

After two weeks of no new flowers, Sakura slowly started to make the connection.  _ He _ was the one giving her those roses. Zetsu of all people. An Akatsuki spy. A man that was not entirely man. She never would have expected him to do something so sweet.

It was a little hard for her to believe. Actually, she didn’t want to believe it. If she had known he was the one giving them to her, Sakura would not have told him to sod off so soon. It gave her a intense feeling of regret. Regret was replaced with indifference as she went into deep pondering.

“What would you even do?” she asked herself. He was the enemy. There was no way anything would happen between them. The idea of the two being an item was absurd. There was no way they could keep their relationship secret if it were to happen. Nothing stays a secret forever, usually. Could they keep it a secret? Forever?

Though, she became curious. Has he ever been intimate with anyone before? Sakura guessed he hadn’t and was completely new at trying to convey his feelings based on how he acted when they first met. ‘ **_Damn right, he came off as a total creep_ ** ,’ her Inner interjected. Sakura ignored her and continued with her train of thought, not allowing her Inner to disrupt it. 

Maybe, just maybe, they could try things. Nothing too major that will catch the attention of others, especially Sakura’s friends. Yet, Sakura was positive she would not see Zetsu again. If she did, it may be on the battlefield where she would least like their second meeting to be. Actually, she dreaded it. She actually  _ did _ want to see him again, but not on bad terms.   
  
It wasn’t until a month later than she had received new roses. This time, they were yellow. If she remembered correctly, these are used to apologize.

Sakura had plenty of time to think about Zetsu. More specifically, what to say to him if he ever returned. She closed her eyes for a moment and a smile graced her face. Delighted, merry, pleased would be few of many words to describe her current emotions. She could hardly keep still.

Behind her, she suddenly heard a footfall. She didn’t need to turn around because she had already assumed whose footsteps they belonged to. The footsteps halted closely behind her as she felt arms wrap around her and bring her close to a hard chest. She could feel the warmth of the other person’s body radiating into her back.

“I’m sorry,” Zetsu said. “I shouldn’t have-”

“I know,” Sakura interrupted. She twisted herself around so that she could wrap her arms around his form. Inhaling, Sakura noticed an earthy smell to him. It was oddly pleasant to her. 

“ **I didn’t want to let you go so easily** .” To emphasize his statement, he held on to her tighter.

“I don’t think this can completely work,” Sakura started. “I mean, I really like what you’ve done for me with the flowers and all, but how would we make this work?”

“We can make this an occasional thing. I don’t have to be with you all the time.”

“That is true.” Sakura felt his arms loosen around her. Her arms left him as her hands searched for his, holding them.  “Will you still bring me roses?” she asked with a hopeful and pleading tone. “I do love them. It’s something nice to come home to.” ‘ _ And it will remind me of you _ ,’ she added in her head.

“Of course.” The two continued to hold hands for a while longer, a beam of satisfaction appearing on both of their faces. At some point, someone had to let go, but neither of them wanted to disconnect from the other. Not now and not ever. They were content in this moment. They felt unstoppable.

“You’re my cherry blossom.”

“And you’re my shadow.”


End file.
